Come to Bed?
by Cleo Burton
Summary: An ASS story because I can't seem to leave these two alone! An abridged version of how they met and eventually fell in love. Warning- PWP, Manseckz, Uber-fluff. I will not be held liable for cavities or slash conversions that may and will ensue.


1**Come to Bed?**

_**An AS/S Story**_

_Timeline: Approximately six years after the Epilogue_

Scorpius came home to his horrendous London flat after a long, hot day at the restaurant. Working as a waiter SUCKED! It kind of beyond sucked. Despite the fact that the Malfoy empire had nearly attained its pre-war status and the finances were almost intact, Scorpius had been cut off. The spoiled Slytherin prince had finally tapdanced on his mother's last nerve and Ursula kicked him out. Permanently. He hadn't even received a cordial owl from his father, who always loved him best. That is before he became a big brother. Well, he wasn't a brother yet. Her name was going Antoinette Zamora Malfoy. Scorpius had a perfect picture of his family ten years down the road. Perfect Antoinette, with her fair Malfoy skin and pale Malfoy eyes with her mother's long, dark hair and perfect heart-shaped face would sit on said mother's lap. Their husband and father would stand tall, proud, blond and handsome still, despite the years. And Scorpius? The "favored" son of Malfoy? Not present.

_OoOoOo_

Score had found solace in a single thing in his life. When he was eleven, he met a boy on the train on his first day at Hogwarts. Despite his father's "advice," he was so nervous on his first day, he thought he might just vomit. His mother had never let him become friends with anyone other than purebloods, and they were stuffy, mean, and never wanted to play the fun games. And his so-called friends were being sent to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He was going to Hogwarts virtually alone.

"Excuse me?" a small voice had said from the doorway of the compartment. "Can I sit here? Just need to escape for a few."

Scorpius wordlessly moved his cloak and caged owl from the empty seat adjacent to him, a silent invitation. The boy sat down equally silently. His atrociously mussed hair was deep red and falling over his emerald-green eyes. He had a smattering of freckles across a perfectly cute little nose. Those perfectly green eyes were a little downcast, giving the impression of him being shy. Two white earbuds were stuck into his ears. A small black rectangle was laying in his lap, connected to the headphones. Scorpius recognized it as an IWiz, a magical musical player.

Three songs, two chocolate frogs, and an attack from Rose Weasley's psychotic cat later, Scorpius was friends with the boy. His name was Albus Severus Potter, but he practically ordered Score to call him Al. The talked a lot about the sorting ceremony to take place only an hour in the future.

"I think I would like to be sorted into Gryffindor," Al mused, leaning back in his seat. Without the shy facade, Al seemed laid back and even somewhat wise. "My whole family's been in it. Eh, but I don't think I would mind Slytherin. My dad said that Slytherin was a good house, just not in those words."

"What about Ravenclaw," Score countered. "That's supposed to be a good house. My father's school sweetheart was in Ravenclaw."

Al laughed humorlessly; "I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. And Hufflepuff... well, I don't think it would be too bad. But still... if I got sorted into Hufflepuff, I would never hear the end of it from James."

Score nodded somberly. He knew that his mother wanted him sorted into Slytherin. Her exact words were– "You know how your father feels about Gryffindors. And Ravenclaws– I couldn't stand you in Ravenclaw, Scorpius. It wouldn't fit your personality at all. And Hufflepuffs! A bunch of sheep, they are! A bloody lot of duffers, they are."

Scorpius kept rolling over this conversation in his head for weeks and weeks. However, as he stared across the compartment at the Potter child, he figured school could be bearable with a friend or two.

The boats were fascinating to Scorpius. The sky was clear without a hint of a cloud or storm, the full moon reflected perfectly on the face of the glass-smooth lake. Lights from the huge castle illuminated the smooth surface. Inside, a wizened old woman named McGonagall explained the point and House system. Score could hardly concentrate. He just kept thinking in his head; _"I don't care where you put me! Just put me with Al!"_

Well, his wish came true. Al and Score became the brand new additions to Slytherin house. Upon hearing the name Malfoy, a hush had gone over the Great Hall. Nobody was surprised he had been sorted into Slytherin, but it had taken a bit longer to sort him than his father. The Malfoy boy seemed shy, but he resembled his father to the point of scariness, save for the indigo eyes he inherited from his mother.

Al had been even more of a surprise. His receiving hadn't been as big a deal as James's. There was already a Potter in the school. Al sat calmly on the stool and had time to give Score a calming smile before his face was covered by the huge hat.

It wasn't long before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

A silence went over the hall. A dead silence. Al didn't seem phased by it, but Score could see a minuscule darkening over his freckles. Scorpius smiled as Albus wriggled in next to him and smiled widely.

Slytherin House wasn't that bad. Quite the contrary, actually. It was great! To outside Houses, upperclassman Slytherin were vicious. But to their own 'firsties' they were downright peaches, escorting them to classes, giving angry tirades to upperclassmen who _dared_ mess with a Slytherin, and letting them in on the best secrets the school had to offer.

It wasn't a few weeks after the start of the school year when the teachers learned that the Weasley twins had come back to haunt the halls of Hogwarts again, but this time in the form of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. A couple of hellions, they were! Their first prank had been dropping a load of dungbombs on the teacher's lounge. It had taken a week to get the stench out! Usually, wherever a cauldron overflowed, a goblet spilled 'quite by accident', underwear 'mysteriously' ended up on the outside of someone's pants, people would turn to the Hellions. But their angels' faces and their innate ability to keep strait faces even in the most hiliarious of situations averted the blame from themselves a lot.

Scorpius's world fell apart fourth year. Albus got a girlfriend. Score could tell he wasn't serious about it– probably just a quick snog once in a while. He was stand-offish and aloof, even with Score these days. The girl was really pretty, but vain. She was a Ravenclaw, but rarely paid attention to her schoolwork. She would sit and 'study' with the boys, but she was often staring into a mirror, brushing her gold hair until it gleamed.

Score couldn't identify with the feelings within him. But he knew that it was going to be a strain on his relationship with Al. And just after Al's parents had finally accepted him as his best friend!!! Helena was almost literally tearing them apart as Al spent less and less time in the Slytherin common room with Scorpius and more and more time with Helena in various amorous haunts all over the school.

Al stayed with her longer than Score ever expected. The summer between their fourth and fifth year, Al turned down a summer stay at the Manor to go to Greece with Helena and her family. He promised Score that he would be back in two weeks and they could hang out then. Scorpius had hugged Al a little harder and longer than necessary. Al then pushed a large, gift wrapped box.

"I figured it could keep you company," Al said with a sheepish smile. "Just while I'm gone. I'll be back in two weeks."

It was then when he took Scorpius into a bone-crushing hug before he left with Helena, waving a little sadly. Scorpius tore the wrapping off of his gift to find a muggle CD boombox with a magical adaptor and a small collection of muggle CDs.

Two weeks came and went and Al didn't even send an owl. Scorpius's birthday came, and that was when he turned into the monster his mother had come to hate. He stopped wearing his hair in a slick style that seemed almost uniform amongst Malfoy men. He wore it mussed and long over his blueish eyes. He stopped wearing his nice robes and switched to combat boots, ratty jeans, and black t-shirts. He couldn't even be bothered to dress for functions. He usually skulked around in a corner with his arms crossed. His music got continuously louder until he finally just stopped answering the pounding on his door.

Even after Al came back, he acted like this around pretty much everyone, except the boy he had grown to depend on. Al had come home almost sooner than Helena's family and him finished Apparating and ran to Floo to Score's house. He calmly tried to explain to Score that there had been a wretched storm too dangerous to Apparate in. They had even tried the Floo network and a muggle plane, but there was no one going in or out of Greece, magically or not. Score had simply melted into Al's embrace as those long, soft fingers stroked his hair gently.

Fifth year started with a roar and everyone could see the evident change in the Malfoy son. Even though he and Al still caused trouble, he didn't seem to be starved to be the center of attention. Al and Helena had a mutual split: she was lusting after a Gryffindor boy and he felt like he had been neglecting Scorpius. They remained close after that.

Sixth year passed without merit. Both he and Al had been on the House Quidditch team since second year; Score the Seeker and Al a Chaser. Slytherin was nigh unstoppable and that year, they won. But Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little nauseous in the common room that evening while celebrating as girls hung and fawned all over him and Al.

It was that summer when Al was staying over that Score realized Al had been a little more than Score's saving grace. If it hadn't have been for Al, his school experience would have been miserable. And now, as he lay passed out next to Score on the bed, clad in nothing but his boxers and bathed in moonlight, Score realized he was in love with Al. He gently put his hand on the curve of Al's waist and kissed his soft shoulder.

It was then when Score noticed four long, jagged marks—a scar—on Al's shoulder. With a gulp, Scorpius made a claw with his hand and gently pulled his hands along the marks. Fingernails.

Score had stupidly hoped that his first time would be Al's first time. Together. He had hoped that they would both fumble with each other's zippers and both of their kisses would be sloppy. He had hoped that they would both be awkward and shy and they would both thrill at the feeling of the first time. Now he knew that it would never happen. How many times had he been with Helena? What did they do? When? Score knew he would never know, because he could never ask.

Seventh year was downright hell. Score and Al hardly got any time together between school work, exams, Quidditch, plans for the future, even graduation stuff! A small ceremony was normally conducted, similar to a muggle high school, about a week before underclassmen got the closing feast. For the seventh year ball, Al went with a beautiful but vicious fellow Slytherin named Freya. She had long black hair and beautiful purple eyes and she was sweet to Al and Score (only because Al told her to) but she was rotten to everyone else. Score had gone with a Ravenclaw named Nicki. She was a half-blood, with curly blonde hair with magenta shocks framing her gray eyes. Score had a half-way decent time, but he couldn't help notice how pretty Al looked as he swirled around the Great Hall with Freya.

"You love him, don't you?"

Nicki didn't even seem hurt. She almost seemed like she had been expecting it.

"You know," Nicki sat next to Score and smoothed her black silky dress. "Al was talking to Freya in the Entrance Hall."

"So."

"Well," Nicki smirked. "He was jealous of me."

"What?"

"He wanted to go to this thing with you," Nicki said bluntly. "But he says you've been stand-offish since he was late coming back from Greece, so he's afraid you don't want to be with him, even if you were that way. And trust me, I know you are!"

Score blushed and turned to Nicki, hugging her tightly; "Thanks honey."

"No sweat."

"But what about the other people? Won't they say something?"

"Take a look around, Score," Nicki laughed.

And Score could see why. He turned just in time to watch Hugo Weasley come up from snogging Ryan Thomas and Domanic Zabini was wrapped in the arms of Toby Finnegan. When Score turned back to Nicki, she was gone. Suddenly, a slow song that Scorpius recognized came on and he timidly walked to Al, who was dancing with Freya.

"May I have this dance?"

Freya grinned widely at Al before she scurried away to speak with her friends. Al smiled and pulled Score in close. He leaned down next to Score's ear.

"I'll lead this time," he whispered, sending shivers down Score's spine.

After a while, Score rested his head on Al's shoulder. He had never felt happier in his life as Al accepted the embrace.

After graduation, a gala event was held at the Manor in honor of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. They avoided PDAs as to not give their mothers or grandmothers heart attacks, but they remained close most of the evening.

After the festivities had died down, Al and Score hung out in Score's room.

"What are you going to do now?" Scorpius asked.

Al stared at the ceiling absently; "I don't know. I might go to a Muggle college."

"WHY!?" Scorpius shrieked.

Al laughed at Score and took up one of the slender hands and began to play with the fingers; "I don't want to work as a wizard. I want to do something Muggles do. I like music. I might do something involving that. You?"

"Mother wants me to work at the Ministry with Father," Score sighed.

"But you don't want to," Al said. It wasn't a question.

"I've always wanted to do something else," Score said, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow. "Like, I don't know… The Russian Ballet."

Al snorted and went into uncontrollable giggles; "You!? A prima-ballerina?" He broke into giggles again.

"It's not funny!" Score slugged his giggling friend in the arm. Al started humming the Nutcracker suite and flinging his hands about in an effeminate gesture, earning him another smack in the arm. "You know how much I love to dance, and I just think that it could be the right thing for me!"

Al sobered and sighed. He then reached into the nightstand and pulled out a pad of stickies that Score had fallen in love with and a green quill Al had gotten him for his 13h birthday. He began to scribble on a piece of paper; "I know a guy. He could help you. Just pray you can act. I'll help you get in touch with him later on."

A simple thank you turned into a chaste kiss which turned to a snog-fest which somehow ended up with Score and Al ripping at each others' shirts. Suddenly, the light clicked on.

"Scorpius Issac Malfoy!"

Scorpius winced as Al climbed off of Scorpius and buttoned his shirt.

"I'll get in touch with you later." Al said quietly before grabbing his bag and Disapparating.

Scorpius raised his head and saw the familiar face of his absolutely fuming mother. He smiled sheepishly; "Hey, mom!"

"Don't you 'hey mom' me, young man!" she shrieked. "How dare you _fornicate_ with that half-blood?"

Scorpius had to practically bite through his cheeks not to smile wryly. He had a feeling his mother would have been fine with him _fornicating_ with a _boy_, judging by her tone of voice. But he was a _half-blood!_

"So what if I was?"

"Young man," she growled. Scorpius smirked. Ursula often repeated herself when she was mad. "It's not just this! It's everything! Those atrocious clothes! Your music! Your room! You're turning into a Muggle!"

Scorpius looked at his black wifebeater and ragged jeans. He then glanced around the room at the CD player, the computer, and the coffee maker, all muggle appliances with magical adaptors. All of his posters were muggle posters of movies and bands. His particularly prized one was the one Al got him at a street fair, portraying a favored band of Score's, Matchbox 20.

"I won't have any of this!" Take these things down now! And you better look presentable tomorrow! The Minister is coming for your interview and I won't have any of your nonsense!"

Score then saw red and all rational thought abandoned him; "No!"

"What?"

"NO!" Score repeated. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend like everything is ok! I've told you and told you! I. Don't. Want. To. Work. At. The. Fucking. Ministry! Get it this time?"

"Scorpius Iss-"

"Listen, _mother,_" Scorpius spat. "I will no longer endure this! I _will_ do what I want to do! And there is nothing _you_ or _anyone_ can do to stop me? Got it? Any _fucking_ one!"

For a moment, Ursula almost looked hurt. Then, her dark face flooded with deep anger and Scorpius immediately regretted every word.

"Fine," she said icily. "Pack your things. I won't deal with this any longer. Consider yourself cut off!"

Somehow, Scorpius ended up spending two weeks with the Potters, looking for an apartment. But, all too soon, Albus's semester at Richmond began and Scorpius had no more reason to stay with the Potters. Thankfully, he found an apartment close to a restaurant where he worked and a short commute to the Uptown Dancers' Playhouse, a musical theatre group that took in Scorpius almost as soon as they saw him.

_OoOoOo_

So now, having just come home from work with a full pocket of tips and having the night off from practice, he trudged up the stairs to his flat. He was exhausted and management didn't want to be bothers with such trifle problems like fixing the elevator. Pah! Who cares if an old lady can't make it up the stairs and breaks her hip!? I need my too-high rent to pay for new Porches and fat-cat suits!

Score fished his key out of his bag and looked up only to face directly into the emerald eyes of Albus potter. He was in the most obscure outfit—a black button-down shirt with a Slytherin-green tie, ragged jeans, scuffed Doc Martens, and… a top hat? His eyes were lined in thick black and he had a black messenger bag slung across his shoulder.

"S'up?" Al asked, raising his hand in a friendly gesture.

"On your way to a party?" Score asked, unlocking his door.

"Yeah. You wanna go?" Al asked, following Scorpius in.

"I have to work tomorrow," Score said.

"You always have to work," Al whined. He watched closely as Score set his things down before Al grabbed the back of the blond's head forcefully and dragged him close. "I'm feeling deprived."

Al then kissed Score roughly, plundering his mouth until Score considered begging for mercy. But Al was right—it had been far too long since the boys had even snogged let alone anything else. Score melted into his boyfriend's kiss as Al started to work on the other boy's shirt. The hot apartment air suddenly switched as Al's hands ran along Score's smooth chest.

"Bedroom?" Score breathed, finally breaking the kiss.

"You know it!" Al said with a smirk.

Score's bedroom was small, a mattress on the floor with a wardrobe and a shelf. Scorpius pushed the top hat off of Al's long, garnet-colored hair. As Score began to undress his lover, he began to realize how much of a gem he was, both literally and figuratively. His hair the color of garnet, his eye the color of emeralds, and his skin pale like diamonds, he was also precious to Scorpius. There was only one of Al, and there would only ever be that for him.

When both boys were down to nothing but their boxers, they kneeled carefully on the bed, as falling on it would most assuredly cause pain. Al kept his tie and hat on as he bent over Scorpius.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he placed gentle, feather-light kisses along Score's torso. He then enveloped one of Score's nipples in his soft lips and began to suckle and bite. Score arched off of the mattress and groaned as he felt his passion grow in his boxers. Al laid flat against the blond and began to rub their skin together. Score delighted in the delicious friction as his erection rubbed against Al's smooth stomach.

Al smirked and pulled on the waistband of Score's boxers. The long, slender cock jutted out from a nest of soft, blond curls. With agonizing slowness, Al gripped Score's hips and kissed the tip of the neglected cock.

"So beautiful," Al repeated. Score's breathing was labored and shaky as Al took him into his mouth, all the way to the base. Score whimpered as the red-head sucked and sucked hard. Score knew that going so long without sex was bad because all too soon, he came with a rush into Al's mouth, who sucked Scorpius until he was spent.

Al smiled, his lips glistening with Scorpius. He wordlessly summoned his wand and with a quick and practiced spell, he made Score loose and ready for him. He released his own cock, the same length as Scorpius's but a little thicker. With practiced slowness, Al began to push into Scorpius.

Score always loved the feeling of his lover pushed inside of him. It was always a rush of feeling as he and Al literally became one. Then, Al began to move.

He felt as if his whole world were centered on one point. Al hit that special spot inside of Score which caused him to groan aloud. Al kept hitting it until Score got hard again. Al knew all of Score's spots, knew everything about his lover inside and out. It didn't make things boring for Score or monotonous, but comfortable and loved.

Suddenly, the thrusting increased as Al's breath became more labored. His beautiful lips were parted and his sweaty hair was swaying underneath the hat. Score grabbed onto Al's tie and wrapped his legs around the lovely hips before coming _again _in a wave of passion.

Al collapsed, spent, on top of Score, breathing heavily. He then levered himself up and kissed Scorpius gently. The afterglow was always the best, as Al was always at his sweetest, the side that only Score ever got to see.

"Love you, Al," Score whispered.

"Love you back," Al said with a smile.

_OoOoOo_

Score overslept the next morning. He could sense it the minute the sun pooled into the room and over his face.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed, throwing himself up. He then proceeded to trip over Al, who was laying the other way on the bed so his feet were on the pillows. He still had the tie on, but the rest of him was naked.

"What's the hurry?" Al asked, looking up from the book rested on his belly.

"I'm late!" Score exclaimed breathlessly.

"No, you're not," Al said shortly. "I saw how deeply asleep you were so I decided to call your boss for you. I'm sure you've accumulated enough sick days to last a lifetime anyway."

"But why?" Score asked, cocking his brow.

"Because I don't have class today and I'm tired of only getting half an hour together once every two weeks then boinking each other like starved animals! I want to spend the day with my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask?"

Score smiled at Al's resolve. He looked so pretty with his eyes all fiery yet innocent and pleading. That Slytherin tie he wore in school was a façade—Al was Gryffindor to the end. But then his look changed to purely fake-innocent and sultry at the same time, so Score had to revise his previous thought. Pure Slytherin.

"Come to bed?" Al asked, putting a marker in his book and extending his hand.

Score took one look at that pretty little face and just had to comply.

_Fin_


End file.
